Depois da Tempestade
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "O coração de Nelson saltou uma batida. Ele não sabia dizer o que o atingiu primeiro: o horror da ideia ou o alívio de ver que Avery estava bem. Phyton havia estado ali, bem onde eles estavam agora, na casa para a qual eles estavam se mudando juntos, e Avery o havia enfrentado sozinha. " Avery/Nelson


**Baseado no episódio S02E15 - Phyton's Revenge**

* * *

Nelson olha para a pilha de papéis que precisa preencher e respira fundo.

Ele quer terminar aquilo rápido (tão rápido quanto possível) mas não sabe ao menos por onde começar. O dia havia sido exaustivo e aterrorizante, mas mais do que cansado, ele sente-se angustiado.

Apesar de o escritório estar silencioso, os gritos de Grace Clarke ainda ecoam em seus ouvidos. Ao fechar os olhos, ele ainda pode ver seu rosto em pânico.

Nelson não podia dizer que conhecia Grace. Tudo o que ele sabia sobre a garota era o que Avery lhe contava, e embora eles já tenham tido duas ou três conversas sobre ela, não era muito, de todos os modos. Mesmo assim, foi difícil acompanhá-la tantas horas através daquele vídeo. Ver qualquer pessoa sendo torturada era ruim, mas ver uma pessoa querida por Avery ser torturada era ainda pior.

Mas o pior para Nelson não era nem mesmo a crise, não era ver a dor e a angústia em seu semblante enquanto implorava a Grace para não desistir. O pior era ter de ficar distante dela enquanto tudo isso acontecia.

Eles haviam conversado sobre isso no começo. Sobre manter-se profissionais, sobre não estarem próximos demais - ao menos não mais próximos do que estariam se não tivessem uma relação. Ambos eram totalmente conscientes da importância de manter seu relacionamento tão imperceptível quanto pudesse ser em um ambiente em que todos tinham conhecimento dele.

A princípio, Nelson pensou que seria fácil.

Ser profissional significava nada de beijos, nada de olhares carinhosos, nada de brincadeiras e nem qualquer contato físico. Parecia aceitável, uma vez que eles poderiam fazer tudo isso e ainda mais ao estarem sozinhos depois do trabalho. O que Nelson não havia pensando era que estar distante de Avery também significava não poder consolá-la quando estava triste ou com medo. Não poder colocar seus braços em volta dela e dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Significava vê-la sofrer diante de seus olhos e ter que estar indiferente.

Foi a coisa mais difícil do mundo.

Apesar do resquício de ciúme que ainda permanecia em relação a DB, Nelson estava feliz por ela tê-lo ao seu lado. Russel fazia um trabalho melhor em mantê-la sana do que ele provavelmente faria.

Felizmente, a equipe havia conseguido resgatar Grace com vida. Nelson não sabia - nem tampouco queria imaginar - como Avery lidaria com outra perda trágica. Por outro lado, Phyton havia escapado novamente, e poderia estar em qualquer lugar, planejando qualquer coisa, e eles não tinham qualquer meio de se prevenir.

Agora, ele estava diante da pilha de papéis enquanto DB a levava para casa. Ser profissional também significava não poder ir para casa com ela enquanto ele ainda tinha trabalho a fazer.

* * *

Assim que se aproximou da casa, Nelson percebeu que havia algo errado.

Ele sabia que haveria agentes do lado de fora para a segurança de Avery, mas ele definitivamente não esperava o que estava vendo.

Havia uma profunda movimentação em torno da casa, e dois carros com as sirenes ligadas estavam estacionados a poucos metros. Nelson teve um mal pressentimento e sentiu um arrepio de frio em sua espinha um segundo antes de deixar o carro e correr.

A porta estava aberta, e ele não teve problema nenhum em entrar. A sala estava cheia de policiais, e dois deles recolhiam um corpo a menos de dois metros de Avery.

Ele correu para ela.

\- Avery? Avery... O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Phyton. - ela respondeu - Phyton esteve aqui. Ele tentou me matar, e eu o matei.

O coração de Nelson saltou uma batida. Ele não sabia dizer o que o atingiu primeiro: o horror da ideia ou o alívio de ver que Avery estava bem. Phyton havia estado ali, bem onde eles estavam agora, na casa para a qual eles estavam se mudando juntos, e Avery o havia enfrentado sozinha.

\- Eu deveria estar aqui. - ele disse em voz baixa, sentindo a culpa pelo que poderia ter acontecido, ainda que tudo tivesse acabado bem - Não importa quanto trabalho eu tinha, eu deveria ter vindo para casa com você.

Avery balançou a cabeça veementemente em negação.

\- Você não poderia ter feito nada. Você estaria desarmado, e ele teria ferido você também. Foi melhor assim.

Ele concordou, mas não deixou de sentir um gosto amargo em sua boca. Ele imaginou Phyton apontando uma arma para sua namorada grávida e ele ali do lado, de mãos atadas, sem poder fazer qualquer coisa. O pensamento o encheu de agonia.

\- Está tudo bem. - a voz de Avery interrompeu seus pensamentos - Está tudo bem, Nelson. Foi melhor assim.

Então ela o abraçou, e isso o surpreendeu.

Sua namorada era uma guerreira em tempo integral. Sempre forte e inabalável, lutando para fazer justiça, para salvar as vítimas e colocar os criminosos na prisão. Mesmo enquanto via a agonia de Grace através de uma tela, ela havia se mantido firme o suficiente para pensar com clareza, para encontrar um meio de salvá-la. Ainda que a situação fosse algo próximo ao insuportável, Avery não havia deixado que o desespero a vencesse. O lado frágil dela era algo que ele havia visto pouquíssimas vezes.

Agora, enquanto ele a segurava com força em seus braços, ela estava tremendo.

\- Acabou. - ela sussurrou em seu peito. Então, Avery desfez o abraço e olhou em seus olhos. - Está acabado. Phyton não vai mais voltar. - ela levou uma das mãos até seu ventre ainda sem sinal da gravidez recente - Nós estamos bem. Nós três.

Nelson assentiu e a puxou de volta para seus braços, pressionando os lábios em sua testa.

\- Não vamos permitir que isso estrague tudo, certo? - Avery disse com a cabeça em seu ombro, o nariz na curva de seu pescoço - Amanhã vamos acordar bem cedo e colocar esse lugar em ordem. Vamos tornar essa casa um lar.

Nelson assentiu, sorrindo um pouco.

\- Vamos ter muito trabalho.

\- DB prometeu vir para nos ajudar. Também disse que faria aquela tão famosa lasanha que ele tanto fala.

Os dois riram por um momento.

\- Isso é bom. - Nelson respondeu. Ele olhou para as pilhas de caixas ao redor - Toda e qualquer ajuda que tivermos será bem vinda.

\- Temos uma casa grande, não é?

\- É... - ele concordou - É perfeito para um bebê começar a explorar o mundo.

Avery sorriu.

\- Espero que ele goste tanto desse lugar como nós.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai.

Eles ficaram lado lado com as mãos entrelaçadas enquanto os policiais terminavam seu trabalho. No silêncio, Nelson sabia o que Avery estava pensando, porque os dois estavam pensando exatamente o mesmo: eles estavam gratos por aquele dia ter finalmente terminado. Em meio a tanto caos e tantas coisas que poderiam ter dado errado, eles estavam bem, assim como as pessoas com quem se importavam.

E isso era tudo o que eles precisavam por agora.


End file.
